Relaciones Brasil-España/Brasil
Presidentes brasileños con mandatarios españoles Michel Temer= Michel Temer Felipe VI - Michel Temer.jpg| Su Majeastad el Rey con el Vicepresidente de la República Federativa de Brasil, Michel Miguel Elias Temer Luli © Casa de S.M. el Rey Mariano Rajoy - Michel Temer.jpg| Mariano Rajoy (d), y el presidente brasileño, Michel Temer (i), este jueves en China. JUAN CARLOS HIDALGO EFE Michel Temer - Pedro Sánchez.jpg| Brazil's President Michel Temer, left, and Spain's Prime Minister Pedro Sanchez, talk as they gather for a group photo during the XXVI Ibero-American Summit in Antigua, Guatemala, Friday, Nov. 16, 2018. The summit comes as waves of people are migrating from Venezuela and Central America to flee poverty, violence and political persecution. The leaders are set to discuss issues such as development and the economy. (AP Photo/Moises Castillo) |-| Dilma Rousseff= Dilma Rousseff Dilma Rousseff - Juan Carlos I.jpg| Dilma Rousseff recibió a un recuperado Rey de España. Dilma Rousseff - Felipe VI.jpg| President of Brazil Dilma Rousseff and Prince Felipe of Spain during her inaugural ceremony on January 1, 2011. Agência Brasil/ABr Dilma Rousseff - José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero.jpg| Dilma Rousseff y José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero sonríen durante la reunión. | Efe Dilma Rousseff - Mariano Rajoy.jpg| Presidenta Dilma Rousseff durante encontro com primeiro-ministro espanhol, Mariano Rajoy. Los Cabos - México, 19/06/2012 Foto: Roberto Stuckert Filho/PR Blog do Planalto |-| Lula da Silva= Lula da Silva Juan Carlos I - Lula da Silva.jpg| Presidente Lula cumprimenta o Rei Juan Carlos. Ao fundo o presidente espanhol, José Luis Zapatero. 13 de Outubro de 2008 Toledo (Espanha) Ricardo Stuckert/Presidencia República Felipe VI - Lula da Silva.jpg| El príncipe Felipe de Borbón es recibido por el presidente Luiz Inacio Lula da Silva y su esposa. Foto: EFE Felipe González - Lula da Silva.jpg| Lula Da Silva y Felipe Gonzalez opinaron que el presidente Nicolás Maduro debe dialogar con la oposición de su país. AP José María Aznar - Lula da Silva.jpg| Lula y Aznar hablaron de inversiones españolas en Brasil. AP José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero - Lula da Silva.jpg| ZAPATERO SE REÚNE CON LULA DA SILVA. GORKA LEJARCEGI Lula da Silva - Mariano Rajoy.jpg| LULA DA SILVA Y MARIANO RAJOY. Foto: IGNACIO MOREIRA |-| Fernando Henrique Cardoso= Fernando Henrique Cardoso Fernando Henrique Cardoso - Juan Carlos I.jpg| Audiencia a la Junta de Gobierno del Colegio de Registradores de la Propiedad y Mercantiles de España, acompañados por el Sr. Fernando Henrique Cardoso, ex Presidente de la República Federativa de Brasil. Agencia EFE Felipe VI - Fernando Henrique Cardoso.jpg| Su Majestad el Rey recibe el saludo del ex presidente de la República Federativa del Brasil, Fernando Henrique Cardoso © Casa de S.M. el Rey Felipe González - Fernando Henrique Cardoso.jpg| Los ex presidentes Ricardo Lagos (izq., Chile), Fernando Henrique Cardoso (centro) (Brasil) y Felipe González (der.) Foto: Unión Radio Fernando Henrique Cardoso - José María Aznar.jpg| El presidente chileno, Ricardo Lagos, saluda al jefe de Estado francés, Jacques Chirac, ante el presidente del Gobierno, José María Aznar, y el presidente de Brasil, Fernando Henrique Cardoso. EFE José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero - Sin imagen.jpg| Spanish Prime Minister Jose Luis Rodriguez Zapatero (R) and Fernando Henrique Cardoso (L) observe a minute of silence in memory of March-11 victims at the end of the International Summit on Democracy, Terrorism and Security in Madrid, 10 March 2005. |-| Fernando Collor de Mello= Fernando Collor de Mello Fernando Collor de Mello - Juan Carlos I.jpg| Fernando Collor de Mello y el Rey Juan Carlos en la Expo92 de Sevilla - ABC Felipe González - Fernando Collor de Mello.jpg| Presidente de Gobierno Felipe González y Presidente Collor de Mello en Expo’92. (Fotografía ABC). |-| José Sarney= José Sarney José Sarney - Juan Carlos I.jpg| Sarney cumprimenta o rei Juan Carlos I, da Espanha, ao lado da presidente Dilma Rousseff (Foto: Roberto Stuckert/PR) Felipe VI - Sin imagen.jpg| El Príncipe se entrevistará en privado con el expresidente Lula da Silva, y más tarde, acompañado por los secretarios de Estado de Comercio y para Iberoamérica, con el exmandatario brasileño Fernando Henrique Cardoso, así como con el gobernador del Estado de São Paulo, Geraldo Alckmin. Además, acudirá a la presentación de la nueva delegación de EL PAÍS en Brasil, con una edición digital en portugués, acto al que asistirán dos ministros del Gobierno de Dilma Rousseff: la de Comunicación Social (Helena Chagas) y el de Educación (Aloizio Mercadante); el expresidente brasileño José Sarney Felipe González - José Sarney.jpg| José Sarney saluda a Felipe González, Presidente del Gobierno. Foto: APE Fuentes Categoría:Brasil-España